joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Timbo
"the gay teenager from Georgia who sparked a media firestorm when he asked his school if he could bring another boy to prom" The Real life Timbo’s real name is Derrick martin due to his sexual preference to boys he got famous for changing his school’s prom rules as well as getting kicked out of his house. His father hasn’t talked to him since. Timbo talks about his life when we asked him and he responded here. "I started to seriously think of bringing a same sex date to prom early in my senior year. I was single, but had two or three gay friends that I had talked to who offered to go with me. Around December, I really started telling everyone that would listen that I was going to take my boyfriend and the school can’t stop me. Everyone told me that I needed to stop, that I would end up getting prom canceled if I pushed too hard, or that I would just be told no and that there was nothing that I could do about it. I wouldn’t take no for an answer, and in January I went to the principal and told her that she needed to sit down. I told her that I wanted to take my boyfriend to prom, and she told me that Cochran was not ready for “that”. I left her with Aaron Fricke’s lawsuit coverage, and wrote down Lambda Legal’s website for her to look over. She told me that she would take it to the board, but that there were no guarantees. It went on for two more months; each month, the board would say that they needed more time to talk, and then needed time to talk with their lawyer. Prom was amazing. Words can not even describe how great it felt to be at my senior prom with someone I wanted to be with. My dad was a monitor of the prom, and from time to time he would give me the heads up on who was talking bad about us. My date and I never went further than an arms distance from another, and stayed with a group of my good friends, just to be on the safe side. Although it had been rumored that we would be paintballed, shot, and even pelted with garbage, no one bothered us. When the senior slideshow was over, and the room started to clear out, I blindfolded my date and took him three hours from Cochran to Savannah to have a moonlight dinner on the beach. Everything was absolutely perfect, and we all had a great time. the first night after I released the news to the press, my parents kicked me out of the house. It was not because they learned that I was gay, they had known that I was gay for almost two years. The night that they kicked me out, I was able to move into a friends house across town, and lived there for the remainder of my senior year. After I graduated, I moved down to my boyfriend’s house to be closer to him over the summer (for almost 10 months, we had lived two hours apart). I was asked to come out to California to receive an award from a group in L.A., and to be featured at GLAAD’s Media Awards in SFO. When we got here, we moved in with two amazing gay men and their son. I’m living here for the remainder of the summer until I move into the dorms at Georgia Southern University. My parents and I do not talk very often, and when we have, it has been because of a death or because of a legal issue. " Category:Fictional character Category:Actors and or Famous People Category:Earth 2 Category:High schoolers Category:High Schoolers